Rising from the ashes - Ember's story
by Domenica0128
Summary: "It was too good to be true anyway. She wiped away a tear, he wasn't worth crying for." - This is a story about Ember's death. My main language isn't English, so sorry if there are any mistakes in the story. Enjoy !
1. Part 1 - False Hope

Ember McLain, a normal 16 year old girl, walked through the school's hall way. She was alone, as always. Her brown, long hair was put into a pony tail on top of her head, with two locks of hair framing her face. She was holding a small book in her hands and stared at the ground.

"Look, there's Ember Mc_Lame_!" Ember looked up, and her lips started to shiver. She wasn't sure it was because of anger or sadness, 'cause she'd been called like that ever since she came here. "What's that in your hands?" Jake stole the book out of her hands and opened it.

Ember grabbed Jake's arm before he could pull away and squeezed it. "Give it back, stupid ass," she commanded. Jake pulled his arm out of his hands and pushed her backwards. "What did you just call me, McLain?" Ember didn't answer and kept staring at her book. "Just give it back, Jake," she asked, now a bit nicer.

Jake gave the book back and pushed her against a locker. "Here's your stupid book, Ember. And if you dare to call me a stupid ass again... Oh, bitch, you have no idea what's gonna happen to you then," Jake said and took off with his friends, leaving Ember alone with her book. She slowly slid down on her knees, pressing her book against her chest.

Nobody really understood why that book was so special to her. Only Ember knows. All of her pain and misery were written in songs that only she could understand. She didn't want anyone else to know. Tears filled her eyes, her black mascara running down her face. She was starting to get sick of all of this. Her biggest dream - becoming a rock star - was just being a dream.

**(X)**

Ember opened the door of her bedroom and threw herself on the bed, her book falling next to her. She had no idea what to do now. She was home, she never had homework, she didn't have friends to go to... Ember stood back up, took her book and walked over to her desk. Suddenly her phone vibrated - she had a message. She almost cried of happiness, she had a message! She took her phone and opened it.

_Meet me at school tomorrow, 3 PM._  
_We need to talk._

She had no idea from who this message was, but at some point she didn't really care. It was probably a bully who wanted to kick her ass tomorrow. "But there's no school tomorrow," she whispered. She lay her phone back down and hid her face with her hands. _But what if it isn't a bully_? There were so many feelings going through Ember's head, she had no idea what was happening.

Ember went back to her bed and took her book with her. She sighed by the thought that her book is the only thing she has right now. Her parents were out of town this weekend, so she had the house for herself. She was lonely as shit. Not that she bothered, she's used to this.

**(X)**

The next day, Ember woke up at 1 PM. She cried herself to sleep at around 5 AM. She kept thinking about all the bad things. About everything basically. She kept repeating to herself that she's a girl who never fits in, who's lonely, who's chasing a dream that'll never come true. Ember knew that she still had a few more years to go, but she wasn't sure if she'd make it. She was kind of desperate.

She stood up fast when she realized it was already that late. She still had to get dressed and everything for that boy that had texted her yesterday. Or it could be a girl, but she didn't have any friends at all. She wasn't sure if she'd go. But she knew that if she didn't, the whole school would know what kind of fuck face she was.

Knowing it was almost time to leave, she grabbed her book and opened it. She hadn't written any songs lately, and she didn't had the inspiration for it either. The same things kept repeating over and over again. She closed the book again and went to the mirror to take a look at herself. Her hair was in a pony tail, her mascara was as the same as always, her lips were purple... She looked the same as she always did. Her parents told her every morning how beautiful she looked, but that's not what she wanted. She wanted a guy who called her beautiful.

Ember opened the front door and made her way to school. She was lucky it wasn't so far from home. She just had to walk five minutes. There were five important minutes. She kept thing if this was a right or wrong thing to do. She probably never saw the guy or girl before, so she didn't know what to expect. What if no one was there?

Her heart started bouncing in her chest when she came closer to the school. A small smile appeared on her face as someone was indeed standing at school. Someone she has never seen before. She walked up to the person and smiled. It was a guy! But that smile disappeared almost immediately. What if Jake set this all up. Ember hands dropped from her waist to her hips. "What did Jake tell you?"

"Who's Jake?" The guy asked. He walked a bit closer to her. "I'm Jason." Jason offered her a smile.

Ember looked at his eyes and saw that he was speaking the truth. So a guy finally wants to see her? "I'm Ember," she replied. "How did you get my number?'

Jason smiled a bit and shrugged. "Connections."

"Jake is behind this, isn't he? Why the fuck are you lying to me?" Ember wanted to walk away when tears started to fill her eyes. Suddenly a warm hand warmed her shoulder, making Ember turn around. "Seriously, I have no idea who Jake is. But you know what, I'll explain it tonight."

"Tonight?"

Jason nodded. "I want to go to the movies with you."

"But I don't even know you. I can't go away with someone I don't know," Ember said and shook her head. She was very cautious with this. She didn't want to get her heart broken when she thinks it's getting fixed again.

"That's why I want to take you out... on a date," Jason whispered. "See you tonight," he said and walked away, leaving Ember alone. Ember smiled and put her hands in her pocket. She'd never felt this content before. She even thought it was a bit wrong, feeling this right. She sighed and turned, going back home.


	2. Part 2 - Burned

Ember sat down in front of her desk and opened her book. She looked at all the songs she wrote, and frowned. How can this be happening? There were only bad things happening to her, and all of sudden a cute boy named Jason wants to ask her out on a date. But she was willing to take the risk. Her phone vibrated, and Ember woke up from her thoughts.

_I'll be there in an hour.  
Make sure you'll be there as well.  
XO Jason_

Ember looked at the clock, 8 PM. Was it already that late?! She ran up to her closet and pulled a black tank top and pants out of it. She took some jewels and went to her bathroom. She was ready in 30 minutes. With a little hesitation - not knowing if it was good or not - she looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown hair was in a pony tail as always. Her eyeliner graced her eyes beautifully, purple lipstick on her lips. She had two purple earrings on her right ear. She was wearing a black one-shouldered tank-top that exposed her midriff, one long glove that covers most of her right arm, a black bracelet around her left arm and a black choker around her neck. It was all just the way she liked it.

Still not being sure of all of this, Ember opened her front door and left - again. She arrived at the movies at 8.45 PM, Jason wasn't there yet. But that wasn't bad at all, she was just too early. She still had the time to think about everything. If this was the right decision or not. But she had to do something. Maybe this could make a big change in her life.

An hour had passed, and Ember was still waiting. She sat down on the stair and sighed, letting her head rest on her hands. "Don't worry Ember, he's just running late," she whispered to herself. She kept staring left and right, hoping that Jason will be there, but he wasn't. Another few hours passed. Ember stood up wiped a tear away. He wasn't showing up, he probably never will. A cop walked by, and Ember walked up to him. "Excuse me, can you tell me what time it is?"

The cop looked at his watch, and then back to Ember. "It's 3 AM girl, shouldn't you go home?"

Ember sighed and nodded. He was right, she had to go home. Why was she still here anyway? She'd been waiting for more than 5 hours. She sighed once more and went home. It was too good to be true anyway. She wiped away a tear, he wasn't worth crying for.

Once she got home, she went straight to her bedroom and took her book. Another thing to write about.

_It was, it was September..._

**(X)**

Two weeks had passed, and Ember still didn't hear anything from Jason. She texted him every day, but he didn't reply. She called him every day, but he didn't answer the phone. She didn't want to accept the fact that Jason had lied to her the whole time. Ember did go to school, only to be bullied again. It was pretty ironic though, knowing how many people hated her for chasing her dream.

Suddenly she heard a cracking sound and smelled something weird. Something burned. She slowly walked to her door and opened it, letting in a huge cloud of smoke. Ember closed the door again as fast as she could and coughed. "Oh my god," she whispered and took a few steps back. "Oh my fucking god!"

She opened her window, hoping there was a way out. But it was way too high. If she'd jump, she'd die. But she was about to die anyway. Ember turned and saw that her door caught fire too. "Oh no," she whispered, shivering of fear. She took her book and guitar and sat on the bed. She opened her book on the last page and took her guitar in her hands.

_It was, it was September._  
_Wind blows, the dead leaves fall._  
_To you, I did surrender._  
_Two weeks, you didn't call._

_Your life goes on without me._  
_My life, a losing game._  
_But you should, you should not doubt me._  
_You will remember my name._

She kept her voice down and quietly continued singing as the fire lit up her room. She could feel the warmth on her face, on her whole body.

_Oh, Ember._  
_You will remember._  
_Ember.  
__One thing remains.  
__Oh, Ember.  
__So warm and tender.  
__You will remember my name._

She turned the page of her book and coughed.

_Your heart, your heart had ventured._  
_Your walls, now perishing._  
_Like dead trees in cold December._  
_Nothing but ashes remain._

Everything in her room caught on fire, except for her bed. But that was the next part though. She was already imagining how peaceful heaven would be, _if_ she'd go there.

_Oh, Ember._  
_You will remember._  
_Ember._  
_One thing remains._  
_Ember._  
_So warm and tender!_  
_You will remember my name._

This was the part when her bed started to burn too. The fire was getting closer and closer to her body.

_Ohh-woo-ohh-woo Ember._  
_You will remember._  
_Ember._  
_One thing remains._  
_Ember._  
_So warm and tender!_  
_You will remember my name._

Ember knew that this was it. The last seconds of her life. She curled up, holding her book in one hand and her guitar in the other. A tear rolled down her face as she whispered the last words of her song, followed by a scream.

_You will remember my name..._


	3. Part 3 - Goodbye

**Author's Note : TADA! Sorry for the long hiatus, but I actually never planned on continuing this story. Oh well, miracles happen. Enjoy the third part of Rising from the ashes.**

* * *

_Ember knew that this was it. The last seconds of her life. She curled up, holding her book in one hand and her guitar in the other. A tear rolled down her face as she whispered the last words of her song, followed by a scream._

**3 months later.**

It all happened too fast. Way too fast to progress it all. Ember wasn't ready to cross over yet, so she stayed. She decided to stay right after she gave Earth her last breath. She could see how the fire department did their best to stop the fire, but there was no end. The house burned to ashes. She could see how her mother was crying hysterically, while her father was just staring at the house.

Now, 3 months later, she still visits the place where the house stood. She flies at the spot where she died and feels the pain, the burns on her body. She floats around with her guitar in her hands. Her guitar kind of upgraded, there were powers on. She was still figuring them out, but she already knew who she'll use them on. Jason.

_"Jake is behind this, isn't he? Why the fuck are you lying to me?" Ember wanted to walk away when tears started to fill her eyes. Suddenly a warm hand warmed her shoulder, making Ember turn around. "Seriously, I have no idea who Jake is. But you know what, I'll explain it tonight."_

_"Tonight?"_

_Jason nodded. "I want to go to the movies with you."_

"You never fucking showed up!" Ember yelled through the air. "Fucking liar!" She kept staring at the air as she pointed her guitar at it. "You!" She yelled at Him. "You betrayed me!" She stroke her guitar and fell backwards, nearly finding her balance in the air, as a strong, green light came out of it. "Woah!"

Ember breathed heavy from the supernatural thing that just had happened. She looked down slowly to find a woman staring at her. "What?! You look like you've seen a ghost!" she yelled and floated down to Earth. "Ha, that was kinda funny."

The woman took a few steps back, tears filling her eyes. "Ember?"

"Mom?" Ember stood on the ground and gasped, touched her mother's arm. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice quiet.

Her mother smiled a little bit by the touch of Ember's hand. "I still visit this place," she admitted. "But the big question is, what are _you_ doing here?" her mother asked and looked up. "Why aren't you There?"

Ember looked up too and sighed. "I wasn't ready to go yet." Her eyes moved from the sky to her mother's eyes. "There are things I have to finish." She let go of her mom and took a step back. "Why haven't you notice?"

"Why haven't you told me?"

"Because..." Ember took a better grip of her guitar, her knuckles turning white. She tried to fight back the tears while she replayed everything over and over again in her head.

_Another few hours passed. He wasn't showing up, he probably never will._

_She slowly walked to her door and opened it, letting in a huge cloud of smoke. Ember closed the door again as fast as she could and coughed. "Oh my god," she whispered and took a few steps back. "Oh my fucking god!"_

_It was too good to be true anyway. She wiped away a tear, he wasn't worth crying for._

_He wasn't showing up._

There were images of Jason going through her head, followed my smoke and fire. Ember tried to catch her breath as she woke up from her thoughts. "Because," she repeated. "I... I don't know," she admitted. "Maybe... Maybe I wasn't so scared to die. The fire, the burns... It felt good. Way better than heartbreaks and the kicks and bruises and..."

"Ember," her mother whispered, "I -"

"No," Ember cut her off, "Please, just go. Just go and never come here again. I don't want you to get hurt anymore," Ember said. "And say hi to dad for me."

Ember's mother looked down at the ground and sighed. "He, um... He left. A few days after your death. He couldn't handle the pressure anymore, so he left me. I don't know where he is now."

"Mom..." Ember whispered, taking her shoulder. "Please. Go."

The woman nodded, turning her back on her daughter. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I shouldn't come here anymore. But, please, remember one thing," her mother spoke, turning her head towards Ember. "I love you."

Ember smiled a little bit. "I love you too." She watched her mother walking away from her. She kept her eyes on her until she was completely out of sight. Ember looked at the ashes next to her and sighed.

_It was too good to be true anyway. She wiped away a tear, he wasn't worth crying for._

She shook her head, trying to erase the memory for the third time. But that memory was something that was going to hold on to her for the rest of her life. For eternity. She looked up at the sky and blinked as a teardrop fell on her face, making its way through the tears. More teardrops combined with the tears as the thunderstorm was growing over Amity Park.

_This is it_, she thought. _It's time_. She lowered her head to the normal position and smiled a little bit. She started floating higher and higher, searching for her old school. Casper High.

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 4 : **

_**She wandered through the hallway. She could see everyone, but no one could see her.**_

_**Jason turned around and jumped at Ember's appearance. "What the fuck? I thought you were dead?"**_

_**"You're wrong, Jason." Ember flew up, pointing her guitar and Jason. "Son of a..."**_

_**Jason groaned of pain and reached for his stomach. "Ember, what the fuck?"**_


	4. Part 4 - Revenge

Ember smiled angrily when she went intangible and flew into the building. Casper High still smelled the same; like crap. She flew through the hallway, almost crashing into a little table that was set up against an empty wall. There were burned pictures of Ember on it and small notes.

_At least you did it right_, she read on a half burned piece of paper.

There was only one good note. _I'll miss you, little rock star. Love, Emily_. She remembered Emily, she was the only one who was actually a friend. _Little rock star_. Ember smiled a little bit before turning around. She wandered through the hallway. It was funny how she could see everyone, but no one could see her.

Her feet touched the ground hard when her eyes fell on a person. Motherfucking Jason. "Hey!" she yelled and turned tangible. Everyone in the hallway turned towards her, and Jason was the last one. He jumped at Ember's appearance and trembled. "What the fuck? I thought you were dead?"

"You thought wrong," Ember laughed and walked closer to Jason. "I decided to stay. 'Cause, hey, I never said goodbye." She walked around Jason and faced the rest of the students. Almost everyone who was standing there, bullied her at least once. Except for Emily. Ember offered her a small smile before turning back to the angry Ember.

She looked around and frowned. "Look at y'all. You look like you've seen a ghost!" she laughed. Everyone stayed quiet. She heard some people whisper.

_It's Ember. She killed herself._

_She burned herself and her whole house to ashes._

_She committed suicide 'cause she got bullied._

"I did not kill myself!" She cut them all off. "Stop talking about me if you don't know a _fuck_ about me!" she yelled. "I was weak, yeah, but not that weak. If I really wanted to get out of this misery, the misery that _you_ caused," she paused to point at Jason, "If I wanted to get out of this shit, I would've moved away."

Jason laughed a bit and crossed his arms. "Yeah, right." He rolled his eyes and frowned. "Like, yeah, we bullied you. That's why you killed yourself, McLame. Everyone here hates you. Not even one person likes you."

Ember blinked, trying to stop the tears. She took her guitar and smiled the tears away. "Oh, Jason." She flew up and pointed her guitar at him and smiled. "Son of a..." She made one simple move, and a green light flashed out of her guitar, causing Jason to crash into the lockers. Everyone took a few steps back, some even ran away.

Jason groaned of pain and reached for his stomach. "Ember, what the fuck?" He stood up carefully and took a few steps back.

"That was for lying to me, for hurting me," Ember said and pointed her guitar at him again. "And this is just because you're a dick." Another flash crushed into Jason.

"And everyone here," she said and flew higher, "I want y'all to yell my fucking name!" She yelled. No one used their voices, they just stayed calm. "What? So you want me to use my guitar? Yell my name!"

Ember laughed as everyone did what they were told. "_Ember! Ember!_" She enjoyed every single yell. Her hair flew up, growing with every 'Ember' it heard. She felt herself getting stronger. "Yeah, that's more like it!"

"No!" She heard a voice from behind her. "This is more like it!" Everyone stopped yelling her name. Before she could turn around, she got sucked up into a thermos. She screamed, trying to fly away, but this was stronger.

She was in a small room, not being able to move. "That's how Danny Phantom likes it," she heard from somewhere. It was so freaking dark, she could see anything at all. Suddenly she got thrown into a space where everything was flying around. A trillion purple doors, small houses situated on flying rocks. She'd never seen something like this before.

"Where the fuck am I?" she yelled, flying around. There were some papers wandering around. Ember took one of them and read it. "The Ghost Zone? I thought heaven was like... pretty or something." She laughed a bit. "I like this Ghost Zone more," she said.

"Heck, who doesn't." Ember glanced up from the paper and spooked a little. There was an iron man flying in front of her. "I'm Skulker."


End file.
